


Hight Difference

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hight difference, M/M, damn i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: Thor was taller than Bruce, that was a fact - a fact that Bruce totally hated.





	Hight Difference

Hight Difference 

Thor was taller than Bruce, that was a fact - a fact that Bruce totally hated. The other Avengers made fun of him when he wasn’t able to reach the food on the highest shelf in the kitchen and sometimes he would just pull over a chair to climb on it to get to what he wanted, but more often than not Thor would see him unsuccessfully reaching for things and he would get over to him, push him aside carefully and get whatever he wanted from the shelf, chuckling a soft “Here you go, love” before returning to whatever he was doing before acting as self-proclaimed saviour of Bruce.  
The worst part wasn’t even the fact that he couldn’t quite reach up on the top shelf, Bruce had no problem with accepting help, it was the other Avengers – mostly Tony – teasing him about needing a `big, strong man at his side´, he was an independent adult, God damn it!  
He knew Tony didn’t mean it, he just loved getting Bruce angry, even though he knew what he would become, what Hulk might do, the destruction he was capable of, but he didn’t seem to care much. 

Thors hight was not helping when they wanted to go out, whether they went to the corner store the get groceries, to the cinema - which they didn’t have to due to Tony being as extra and having an own movie theatre in his tower, but it just felt different, when they went to the movie theatre in the tower it felt like just another day in, going to the movies with Thor felt different to Bruce, somehow more romantic, more fun -, or to simply go for a walk; tall people tended to catch peoples attention, they towered over the general mass and Thor being not quite nondescript did not help.  
While he was on the run Bruce learned how to stay inconspicuous, but Thor was surrounded by fans as soon as he stepped out of the tower, which was fine usually, Thor loved talking to his fans and taking pictures, seeing how happy people got when he just took two minutes for them, but it was rather inconvenient when they wanted to have some quiet alone time. 

There were times though, where Bruce could accept, even almost enjoy Thor´s hight – or more like what came with his height; Bruce loved to steal his boyfriends’ hoodies and shirts, they were way too large on him, they reached about mid-thigh, and he could cuddle up in them when he had a bad day, but had to go outside anyways, making him make safe.  
Thor had never commented on Bruce stealing his clothing, he only ever smiled lovingly, his boyfriend looked even smaller and kind of lost wearing his clothes, and Thor loved it. 

Bruce had to smile sleepily thinking about their hight difference, he was wrapped up in his boyfriends’ favourite hoodie, a red one with soft interior and lightning print. It had been a busy day for the Avengers, they had fought some kind of space monsters – it almost frightening to Bruce how causally he thought about aliens meanwhile – and the Hulk had drained all of his energy. On the way to the Stark Tower he wished for nothing more than to curl up on their couch in their livingroom with Thor and watch some old, cheesy movies with him. It didn’t take Bruce more than fifteen minutes to be of the verge of sleep with his boyfriends’ arms around him.  
As Thor notices the exhaustion of Bruce he hummed silently and asked “Love, do you want to go to bed?” with a gentle voice, not wanting to wake him up more than necessary, but Bruce just shook his head a little, he knew Thor wasn’t tired yet, it wasn’t even 8 pm, and he didn’t want to lay in bed alone, he needed to be near Thor after a battle “You look way too exhausted, when I come with you, will you go to sleep properly, darling?” Bruce made a noise, nodding slightly. 

“Okay, come here…” Thor picked him up effortless, walking towards their bedroom.  
“Thanks, Thor…”  
“No problem, Darling”

Bruce leaned up a little to kiss Thors chin before letting himself fall back in his arms again, yawning contently. 

It were moments like this one where Bruce knew that no matter how often he complained about Thor being taller than him, at the end he liked it.


End file.
